


Gavin's Great Fuck Up

by AGirlAboutEverything



Series: The Fake AH Crew [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, OT3, maybe i'll add it later, there was going to be smut but idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This “crew” it’s always had an under tone of “We all love Gavin more than a friend but we don’t do anything about it because he’s Geoff’s but Geoff still knows how we feel and he’s ok with it just as long as we don’t take it to far” </p>
<p>Yeah, Ryan takes it to far one night.</p>
<p>But, it kind of works out for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gavin's Great Fuck Up

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah there was going to be smut but idk maybe i'll add it in later...
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a month after _the incident_ as they all liked to call it and Gavin was doing so much better.

 

His bruises had faded and his scars had healed, and he wasn’t super fidgety around people anymore.

 

He was even letting Geoff touch him again.

 

There was one night though, this night, where he just couldn’t sleep.

 

Even with Geoff’s arm around him safe and secure he just couldn’t slip away.

 

With a heavy sigh he slowly slipped out of his lovers hold and out of bed.

 

He pulled his boxer briefs on and then grabbed Geoff’s button up from the floor, slipping it on and buttoning it up before quietly exiting the bedroom.

 

The shirt was absolutely huge on him, falling just above his knees, his boxer’s barley peeking out and the sleeves fell over his hands.

 

The entire apartment was bathed in a soft blue light because of the full moon, allowing Gavin to see somewhat clearly as he padded into the living room.

 

The light shown in there bright and beautiful because of the wall of windows.

 

He saw Ray on the couch, covered in a blanket as he snored quietly, sniper rifle leaning against the arm of the couch.

 

Ryan was there to, but out on the balcony, his back to the house.

 

Curious, Gavin quietly made his way over to the door and slid it open, alerting Ryan of a new presence.

 

“Hi” Gavin said quietly as his feet stepped out onto the cool title of the balcony.

 

“Hey” Ryan said back as he continued to look through his binoculars.

 

The night was bright from the moon and the stars shinned bright, the city of Los Santos was lit up below them and still a bit noisy even at such an early hour.

 

“What are you doing?” Gavin asked as he came and stood next to the larger man, his small hands gripping the sleeves of Geoff’s shirt.

 

Ryan shrugged “Geoff asked us to keep watch for a few days, he’s feeling paranoid again”

 

Gavin smirked. “He’s always feeling paranoid”

 

Ryan smirked back and then went back to his watch, pulling his mask up on top of his head.

 

They both stayed in silence for a while, Gavin just standing by as he looked out over the bright lights of Los Santos.

 

Suddenly a cold breeze came by, wiping his mused hair a bit as he shivered.

 

“Come here Gavin” Ryan suddenly said.

 

Gavin looked up and saw that Ryan had one arm stretched out to him, the other still holding the binoculars as he looked out.

 

Gavin was somewhat hesitant. He had always had some type of weird feeling around Ryan. He thought of it as the type of feeling he had with Geoff, but just smaller.

 

Geoff would always be his first and true love, but he also loved the other guys too.

 

He carefully moved towards Ryan, letting the man slowly pull him into his strong arms, setting the binoculars aside as he wrapped the boy up.

 

Gavin felt warmth immediately, Ryan’ larger form like a generator of warmth.

 

He relaxed instantly, nuzzling his face into the leather of the dumb jacket he wore as a shirt.

 

Ryan smiled against his hair, one arm tightening slightly as his now free hand slowly came up and cupped the back of his head.

 

Gavin snaked his arms around his waist, trying to soak up as much warmth as possible.

 

“You’re beautiful Gavin” Ryan whispered as he stroked his hair.

 

Gavin stiffened slightly. He knew the others cared for him almost as much as Geoff did, but none of them ever crossed the line.

 

_Until now_

 

Gavin pulled his head back just a bit so he could look up at the older man.

 

“Ryan-“ he whispered, but that was all he got out before Ryan leaned down and pressed his lips lightly against Gavin’s.

 

Gavin gasped as Ryan pulled him closer, practically bending him over backwards and molding the Brit to his body as he threaded his fingers through his hair.

 

Gavin wanted to pull away, knew he should, but just the overwhelming feeling of _possession_ and _power_ Ryan radiated made him weak in the knees.

 

When Ryan pulled back he immediately swept Gavin off his feet, holding the boy close to his chest.

 

“Will you come with me?” Ryan asked quietly as he looked into Gavin’s eyes.

 

Gavin nodded immediately, not even sparing a second thought as he wrapped his arms around Ryan’s neck and pressed his face to his shoulder.

 

Ryan smiled and then quietly carried him inside, the only sound being the quiet tap of Ryan’s shoes.

 

_This was such a bad idea_

He didn’t realize they had made it to Ray and Ryan’s room until he was laid softly on the bed.

 

Gavin kept his eyes closed as the bed shifted.

 

He only opened them when he felt a thumb running softly across his cheek.

 

Ryan was smiling down at him, actually smiling.

 

Gavin had never seen Ryan nice and loving like this.

 

_He really was a sociopath_

“I have wanted you for so long” he whispered as he leaned down to kiss the Brit.

 

Gavin couldn’t do anything but kiss back softly, his skinny arms coming to wrap around the older man’s neck.

 

Gavin whimpered quietly as Ryan moved to his neck, his fingers moving to pop open the buttons on Ryan’s jacket.

 

“Ryan” he mumbled but Ryan just pressed a thumb to his lips.

 

“Shhh” he mumbled as he kissed Gavin’s collar bone.

 

Gavin sighed and closed his eyes, letting himself relax into the mattress.

 

He was literally _fucked_

XXXX

 

When Gavin woke up he found himself in Ryan’s embrace, his strong arms tight around his waist as his nose pressed to the back of Gavin’s neck.

 

Gavin felt safe in the man’s arms, his warm breath fanning across his neck, but he knew he couldn’t stay.

 

He slowly slipped away from Ryan and pulled his boxer-briefs back on.

 

He picked up Geoff’s shirt before making his way out and back to Geoff’s room.

 

When he walked in Geoff was still asleep, his back to the door as he snored quietly.

 

Tears came to Gavin’s eyes as he climbed into bed.

 

He whimpered quietly into his pillow until suddenly there was a hand on his back.

 

“What’s wrong baby?” Geoff mumbled as he pulled one eye open to look at him.

 

Gavin just sobbed.

 

“Baby?” Geoff said again as he sat up and pulled Gavin against his chest.

 

“I screwed up” he cried, wetting Geoff’s chest with tears.

 

“What do you mean?” he asked as he pulled Gavin into a sitting position so he could look him in the eyes, his strong hands gripping his shoulders.

 

Gavin sniffled “I’m so sorry. I-I kissed Ryan” he whispered.

 

Geoff just smiled, his shoulders relaxing.

 

 “I know buddy”

 

Gavin’s head shot up. “W-Wot?”  He whimpered as he wiped his nose.

 

“I saw you two last night on the balcony, I woke up when you left so I came looking for you. It’s ok Gavin”.

 

“What? No it’s not! I-I kissed someone else, I-I slept with him” he exclaimed.

 

“Yeah, I know about that to. And it’s seriously fine Gav, I can see the way he looks at you, they all look at you like that, Ryan is just the only one who had the balls to do something about it”.

 

“So, y-you’re ok with it? You’re not mad?”

 

“Honestly? I’m just happy it was Ryan; he’s a good guy even if he is crazy. If it was any of the other’s I’d probably not be into it”

 

Gavin gave him a weird look as Geoff moved closer to him “Y-You’re into it?”

“Oh yeah definitely, Ryan’s a good looker” Geoff explained as he pressed a hand to Gavin’s chest, pushing him on his back so his head was at the end of the bed.

 

“Yeah, he isn’t too bad of a looker” Gavin said as Geoff crawled on top of him and kissed down his neck.

 

‘Hm, how’s he in bed?” Geoff asked as he nipped the Brit’s collar bone.

 

Gavin hissed and put his arms around Geoff’s neck.

 

“Not bad, I thought he’d be really crazy and rough like he is with Ray, but he was really sweet and slow. It was kind of weird coming from him”.

 

“Pretty sure the freaks bipolar too” Geoff said as he sat up again so he could look down at Gavin.

 

Gavin chuckled quietly and then reached up and put his hand on Geoff’s cheek. “I love you”

 

Geoff smiled and put his hand over Gavin’s

 

“I love you too”.

 

XXXX

 

Later that morning everyone was in the main room.

 

Michael and Jack were lounging on the couches, just watching the morning news.

 

Geoff, Gavin, and Ray where sat at the table eating breakfast.

 

Ryan was just waking up, letting out a tired yawn as he walked in in pajama pants and a t-shirt.

 

He walked over and said good morning to Ray, kissing him quickly on the lips before walking past Gavin and ruffling his hair, pressing a kiss to the top of his head before going to make himself breakfast.

 

Gavin glanced up to see Ray looking at him from over his glasses.

 

_He knew_

“Um, you ok with this Ray?” he asked nervously.

 

Ray shrugged “As long as I get to go to bed with him at some point or another I’m cool”

 

“I’ll always love you Ray, you know that” Ryan said from the stove as he lifted his arm and shook his wrist, back still facing them.

 

Ray shook his wrist as well, eyes not leaving his cereal bowl.

 

Recently Ryan and Ray had gotten matching tattoos of each other’s names on the inside of their left wrists.

They were really cool and Gavin thought they were cute.

 

“Well ok then” Gavin said before returning to his breakfast.

 

Geoff just smirked at him.

 

XXXX

 

Geoff walked into the penthouse and it was silent.

 

_Weird_

Michael and Jack were out and Ray as napping so that only left Ryan and Gavin.

 

He walked into the living room and found Ryan on the couch, Gavin curled up on his lap, and his head nestled on his shoulder as he slept.

 

“Hey” Geoff said in greeting as he came and plopped down next to them.

 

Ryan just put a finger to his own lips, silencing him.

 

Geoff just nodded and grabbed the TV remote, flipping through the channels mindlessly.

 

Gavin shifted a few times but otherwise he stayed asleep.

 

In that time Geoff had slowly moved closer to the point that Ryan could put an arm around him.

 

Gavin suddenly whined in his sleep, shifting slightly and curling his hand in Ryan’s shirt.

 

He and Ryan looked at each other and both chuckled at the younger, before it became quiet again and they both just smiled softly at each other.

 

 Before Geoff could even think straight he leaned forward and kissed him, pressing a hand to Ryan’s cheek.

 

Ryan kissed back immediately, their lips moving softly together.

 

They pulled apart soon enough, their foreheads pressing together as they smiled, their eyes still closed.

 

Gavin shifted again on Ryan’s lap and let out a yawn as he blinked open his eyes.

 

“Was goin on?” he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

 

Ryan and Geoff looked at each other, both sharing a similar whimsical smirk before throwing Gavin to the floor.

 

Both of them were on him in a second, pressing kisses anywhere they could and tickling him mercilessly as he laughed loud and happy.

 

_Yeah, this could work._

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr!  
> ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com


End file.
